My Happily Ever After
by PocketRinn
Summary: Lucy trapped in her mansion far too long not knowing why. She dreamt that one day a Prince will save her from her misery like any Fairy Tale. Well, her wish came true, sort of. A week before her 17th birthday, she was sent far away and met a pink haired Dragon. Like all tales, hers had no exception for villain. Will Lucy had her Happily Ever After? Previously My Very Own Fairy Tale
1. Chapter 1

**Rin: Hey guys, I hope you guys will enjoy MVOFT. Sorry for the sudden disappearance. I'm really busy with the problems in real life. I changed a bit the plot so hope you guys like the remake :)**

 **Without further ado, let's start our journey with MVOFT!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and the characters. But the plot belongs to me.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

 **.**

If you haven't heard about Heartfilia, it's either you lived under a rock or you're not interested with the world out there. Jude Heartfilia is one of the richest successor in Fiore. I mean, he literally had everything that any men ever wished for. A devoted, beautiful wife and a lovely daughter. The unlimited wealth he obtained for all his hard works.

He even owned a huge mansion. Everyone was envy about him and some people even wondered how Jude had this perfect life? No one knew his secret to success. No one except for him. And one other guy. Jude thought that his secret will remain a secret until that one faithful day. Or should I say, this is where the nightmares begin.

It was a quiet night in the Heartfilia's mansion and Jude was in the office, finishing his works. He stretched himself up as he felt tired. He went back to focus in his work and suddenly a violet smoke appeared. Jude was shocked with the sudden act and even more surprised as a figure showed up behind the smoke. A few steps were taken as he forwards to Jude's table.

"Well hello, my good old friend." The sinister voice echoed in the silence room. Jude only reply with a stare of his wild eyes. A chuckle escaped from his mouth. "I know, I know. Good to see you too." A wicked smile form on his black lips as he said it. As Jude's finally got his voice back, he stuttered. "W-What are y-you doing here?!"

"I think you know exactly the reason why I'm here, Jude." He said as he started to wander around inside his office. Jude just gapped as he heard it. "It's about that deal, isn't it?" The smile became wider on the creeper's face. "You are a smart one indeed." He then eyed towards him. "But that deal was off! I was young and ignorant at that time!" Jude slammed his palm on the table.

"Young or not, a deal is still a deal." He glared at him, making Jude shivered in fear. The guy then went to his table and picked up a photo of Jude, his wife and daughter, smiling happily in it. Jude tried to speak up but was interrupted by him. "What a beautiful family you have." He grinned maliciously. He then stared at the daughter, Lucy. "I bet that your daughter could be a beautiful wife. For me." Jude stiffened as he heard the words that came out from that filth.

"O-Okay, how about this. I'll give a tons of money and you just can leave me and my daughter alone!" Jude gulped as he tried to negotiate with him. The guys just stayed silence but then started to chuckle and slowly it turned into a sinister laugh. "You think that will satisfy me?! No Jude, you're wrong. You promised that you're finally successful, you will give your daughter. To. Me." He said, nearing his face with Jude's.

Jude started to tremble. "Please, I will give you everything. Money, fame, you named it I-" Jude stopped as a dagger placed on his throat. "This is my last warning. You better shut your mouth or I will make you." The guy pushed the dagger on his throats which made a small blood rolled down. "Besides, I still have the contract." He then shoved a piece of old paper into his face.

"Y-You still have it?" "Of course I do. Can't let somebody break off their deal like that, can we?" He then placed the contract on the table and walked away as he kept his dagger back. "Seems like I'm out of time. It was a pleasure to catch up with you. Heh." He then snapped his finger and smokes came out from the holes of his clothes. The smokes covered himself and just like that, he disappeared in thin air.

Jude just slumped into his chair, thinking what just happen was a freaking nightmare. But no. this is the reality and he had to face his past's action. Jude rubbed his temple, trying to find a way out for his problem.

He then thought about Lucy. The way she smiled and laughed, will gone when she took away by that sadistic bastard. He need to think a plan. A plan that can save his daughter from the hands of him. As he was thinking. He heard a soft knock on the door. The door slowly opened and a figure came in. "Layla…" Jude breathed as he saw her. "What… What are you doing here?" Layla just made a small smile.

"I heard some noises inside your room so I decided to check out to make you won't lose your mind while doing your works." She joked and sat on a chair in front of him. Her smile faded as he saw the seriousness on her husband's face. "Honey? What's wrong?" Jude flinched as the smooth voice called him again. Jude looked into her eyes. He gulped as he should told Layla a long time ago. "Layla…" Jude stayed silenced for a while, trying to build up some courage.

"There's something I need to tell you…" He said as he clenched the contract.

* * *

It was raining heavily and thunders banged in the sky. Layla and Jude who were riding a coach, stepped down from it. They glanced towards the old, some kind of castle. The light from the thunder made the castle looked haunted. Layla turned to her right where her husband was and looked back towards the castle and saw a small banner in front of the gate. "Fairy… Tail..." She whispered to herself as she read it.

Fairy Tail is a guild full with mages but they're too destructive which almost made the council to ban the guild. Rumors about them being evil and destructive made the requests for them to work lessen. Layla once requested them to find a gold celestial key and they actually found it although they destroyed a portion of the place. Layla then knew about them deeper and found out that they weren't that evil as people said.

But Jude had different thoughts about magic and mages. He somehow had a deep hatred towards magic but no one knew why, even his own wife. Layla was the only person with magic that he trusts. Layla tried to change his perception towards wizards and mages but was not vail. Layla proposed the idea to meet with Fairy Tail and was opposed by Jude but after rethinking, Jude finally accepted her suggestion and went to said place.

They both went inside and it was pitch black. Jude spotted an unused torch and quickly lit it up using a lighter. As the light from the torch laminated the hallway, the couple proceed forward. They keep walking until they saw an odd room where there's light inside it. They slowly walked toward the door and saw an old man wearing an orange outfit. It's surely not suitable for an old guy like him to tell you the truth.

The man started to greet them. "Hi there, the name's Makarov. How can I help you? Oh, please take a seat." Jude and Layla looked at each and nodded. They took a chair and sat on them. Jude took a deep breath and said. "We have a problem but the thing is. It is not an ordinary problem…"

"Hmm… Well then. Tell me what's the problem. Maybe we can help you." Jude spoke of their problem. They told him about the mysterious guy, the contract and Lucy. "I see…" said Makarov.

Makarov stayed quiet for a few seconds and asked them. "Aren't you one of the richest successor in Fiore? Doesn't the Heartfilia have their own security to deal with their own problems?" Jude sighed and slowly nodded his head. "Yes, we do but only normal securities. But I know my opponent is too strong for normal people and he's too sly to take care of."

Makarov blinked once. "What about mages?" Layla slowly shook her head. "No, we don't have one due to my husband's trust issues." Makarov rested his chin on his left palm. "The council? Or the lawyers?" Jude growled inwards.

"Yes, we do but those bastards said that the contract was legal due to there is an agreement to both parties and there's no time limit to it." Jude then slammed his fist on the table which made they all flinched. "Why am I so dumb before? If I knew this would happen, I won't loan his money…"

Layla rubbed his back. "It's okay darling… You're young at the time…" She then stayed silence as she didn't know how to comfort her husband. "Please…" She whispered. Please. I'm begging you, please save our daughter from him."

There was a moment of silence.

"How old is she?" asked Makarov.

"S-She's five and next week is her birthday..." mumbled Layla ."Please Makarov, please tell me that you will do something to help us!" Makarov stayed silence. "Well, I do have one…" Both Layla and Jude lit up as there's still hope for them. "But." Makarov paused, looking at both at them. "I don't think either of you will agree to this."

Layla and Jude stayed silence, making Makarov to reveal his plan. Waiting for a right time, Makarov then spoke "Hmm… How about this, you guys can go back home-" "Did not you just heard me?! We`re in grave danger and you want us to go back home?!" Jude cut him and spat angrily.

"Jude dear, please calm down. Let him finish his talking first." said Layla.

"Ehhmm… as I say, you guys can go back home and then, I will put a spell around your house. The spell will make a barrier but no one can neither go in nor out from the barrier. The barrier also will wear off a week before Lucy's seventeenth birthday." said Makarov

"But why seventeenth?" asked Layla.

"It's because the barrier can only last for eleven years." replied Makarov. "But, what are we going to do after Lucy's seventeenth birthday?" asked Jude. "By the morning, you must wake Lucy up, and prepare her things. Then, I will take her far away from here."

The couple surprised as they heard it. "Take… Take away… from us?" Jude asked. "Is that mean we cannot see our daughter? Ever?" Layla gulped but it felt like sandpaper, hurting her throat. "Don't worry, it won't forever." Makarov's smiling assured.

"We will take care her like she is one of our family members." But still, Layla felt restless when she thought that she won't see her daughter for God knows how long. Jude kept silence but eventually agreed, which surprised her.

"Jude…" Jude held her hand tightly. "It's for the best…" Her vision turned hazy as tears pooled in her eyes. She bit her lips to prevent her from crying. She then agreed as she too thought it's for Lucy's sake. "Alright then. Before that, I need to prepare something." Makarov stood up and went outside. Jude and Layla just watched him go. A few minutes passed, Makarov showed up in the room.

"Alright, I'm all up. Let's go." Layla and Jude stood up and when outside. "I hope this is going to work." Said Jude worriedly. "Don't worry, I know it will." Layla said as she tried to comfort herself from the cold.

The moon then appeared as the rain stopped. Layla glanced to the sky, as some of the stars too appeared in the sky.

… _I hope..._

* * *

 **Rin: I hope you guys enjoyed the revamp of MVOFT! I'm soryy if made any grammatical or spelling errors because English is not my first language :') Please leave a review and constructive comment is welcomed but please point out my mistakes not flaming for no reason.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Sorry for the repost, I accidentally deleted the chapter. I was sleepy at that time and I just want to replace the chapter but I choose the wring option orz. I'm so sorry.)**

 **Rin: Eyy, how's everyone? Good? Hahahaha, anyway here's the new update! Hope you guys will enjoy it! XD And thank you so much for those who leave a review :)**

 **Disclaimer: I certainly do not own Fairy Tail and the characters. But the plot belongs to me. :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **.**

There was a blonde girl wearing a white dress, dancing in a beautiful garden that it was full with creatures and plants. The flowers were singing while the animals dancing as well and the wind's swirling around her.

 _This is wonderful…_ She thought. She then twirled and spun around the garden, letting her body followed the rhythm of the music. Then she danced a bit far away from them. But without her realizing it, she misstep and fell down. She laughed happily and sighed. She just lied there, smiling while watching clouds.

"God… When was the last time I felt so free like this?" asked the girl to herself.

She closed her eyes and started humming to the music that she heard from afar where the plants and animals were singing. But then, she heard something. She opened her eyes and blinked. She quickly sat up and looked around. The flowers and the animals still singing and dancing.

 _Maybe that sound was from them._

She shrugged and lied down again. But then, she heard it again. She sat up again and started searching. She saw a bush not far away from her. Then, she saw something moved inside the bushed. She squint her eyes. She stood up slowly walked towards the bush. Her heart was skipped rapidly. As her hand was about to touch it, a shadow came out from the bush.

"KYYYAAAAAAAA!" she screamed and fell to the ground. She covered her face with her arm and said "Go away, you creep!" She shut her eyes and hoping the creature disappeared or something. "Aye! I'm not a creep!" said the creature which made her surprised.

 _Huh?_

The girl slowly opened one of her eyes and took a peek from her arms. She saw a blurred blue colour appeared. _Blue? What the- The creature is blue in colour?_ She thought. She lowered her arms and saw a blue cat that was wearing some fancy clothes. "Aye!" said the cat while lifted its paw.

 _Am I imagining things?_

She blinked twice and rubbed both of her eyes and blinked again. But then, the cat was still there. She narrowed her eyes and as she moved her arm, her finger bumped in to a stick. The girl blinked once and idea came to her mind. She took it and poked the cat's cheek. "Ow! That hurts!" said the cat while pushed the stick away from him. "You're actually exist?!" yelled the girl in surprised. The cat frowned and started to cry.

"O-of course I am. How c-could you say that to me…" The girl shocked and tried to change the topic. "Err… Umm… Who the he- I mean, who are you?" asked the girl, trying to be polite. "I'm Happy the Cat!" said the cat who suddenly smiled while raising his paw.

 _Thank God that thing had stopped crying…_ thought the girl as she sigh

"Are you a girl?" asked her. "I'm a boy! Why did you think that I'm a girl?" yelled Happy with annoyance. "Err… Hahaha…" She laughed awkwardly. _It's because you have a really weird voice. That's why…_ She intended to speak in her head to prevent any verbal fight. They kept silence for a while and then the girl asked him where he came from.

"I came from the same world as you are." replied Happy. She just replied by raising her eyebrow.

 _What the heck did he mean by that? This cat is suspicious…_

They started to have a conversation with each other. The girl now knows what type of food does he likes ( _fish… typical),_ he likes a cat named Carla and so on. "I almost forgot! I had a friend! His name is Natsu. He eats fire and I think both of you should meet!" The girl taken back with his sudden excitement. "He is a really nice person. He always brought me some yummy fish!" said Happy. The girl just smiled as she listen to his story.

 _I've always wanted a friend at the same age as I am... But that's not possible..._ A sigh escaped from her mouth. _And he eats fire huh. Interesting- Wait what?!_

"FIRE?! He eats FIRE?! What type of cat that eats fire?" exclaimed the girl. "Aye! Wow… You sure have a loud voice…" said Happy while closed his ear. "Why you little…" she mumbled. "Anyway, Natsu isn't a cat. He's a h-" And suddenly he stopped.

"He's a what?" asked her, raising her eyebrow. Happy didn't replied. "Happy? Hey Happy!" She waved her hand in front of Happy but he didn't moved. Her patient was getting thinner. "Happy! Don't play dumb with me!" She yelled but he didn't responded. She moved nearer to Happy and intended to shake him. When she put her hands onto Happy's shoulder, they went through.

 _What on earth?! Wait... Hologram? But it can't be… Didn't I poked him before?_

Silence filled in the air which made her blinked. No music or singing echoed in the air. "Why it's suddenly went quiet?" She looked around. Her eyes became wide. The trees that were blown by the wind had stopped moving but it was bent and it looked like the trees froze. Just like watching a movie that had been paused. The flowers and the animals that danced and sang were stopped as well. Just like the trees, it seems like they were froze too.

 _What's happening?_

She started to wander around, trying to figure out what is actually happening right now. But then, it suddenly became windy. Unknown to her, the sky had turned grey and suddenly a hole appeared.

 _Wow. It's really windy… But, why did my hair goes upwards?_

She looked up and saw the hole. She shocked. _What on earth is going on?_ She quickly realized from the shock and tried to run away. The hole grew bigger. It started to suck everything. The girl was about to suck but quickly grovel to the ground and held onto the grass.

"Help me!" she begged but sadly there's no one that can helped her. She heard a crack. Suddenly the scenery started to crack and broke into million pieces. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. The hole was getting bigger and its power was getting stronger. She can't hold on anymore and lost her grip and she floated. She was getting closer and closer to the hole.

"Papa! Mama! Help me!" She was about to suck into the hole."KYYYYYAAAAAA!" She closed her eyes and hoped for a miracle will happen. Then, she heard a very deep voice said, "You belong with me now!" And suddenly her vision had turned into pitch black.

A light shined through the darkness and a voice appeared and echoed in the darkness.

"LUCE!"

She looked up and saw the light but it was to bright and blinded her sight. She felt a warm hand held on her hands tightly. She then the voice whispered in to her ears.

 _"You will be fine, Luce..."_

* * *

"…cy..! Lucy…! Miss Lucy! Wake up!" A voice ringed her ears and she felt her body was shaken which made her snapped into reality. Lucy opened her eyes and quickly sat up which had made Supetto startled. Lucy panted and took a deep breath. She looked at Supetto who had a shocked face then she looked to her clothes.

 _A dream…? It's that dream..? But it felt … so real…_

"What... What happen?" Her thin voice asked the maid. "You tell me! I was about to wake you up but as I went to your room, I heard you screaming for help." Lucy just stared at her. "Really..?" Spetto just nodded. She stared at her comforter then back at the maid. She slowly made a smile. "Umm... Good morning, Spetto-san" said Lucy. Spetto just sighed. "Good morning to you too... and for Pete's sake, Lucy. Please don't wake up like that. You could give me a heart attack!" said her as she placed her hands on the hips.

Lucy chuckled and apologized to her. "I'm sorry Spetto-san. I won't do it next time, pinky swear." She said as she held up her pinky finger. Spetto just shook her head then said, "Lucy, you better take a bath and change your clothes quickly if you don't want to get scold by your father. Again." Lucy widened the thought of her angry father, scolding about protocol and all.

Not saying anything, she quickly jumped off the bed which made Spetto surprised. She took a quick glance at the clock. _8.30 a.m... I still have the time to dress up._ She then ran towards the bathroom. She was glad that towel was prepared in the room. She smiled as she thought Spetto must be used to her antics like entering the bathroom without carrying anything.

She twisted the faucet and warm water started to fill up the tab. She then sank her body into the tab and felt relaxed as the warmth spread on her tired body. During her bath, she was thinking about her dream. She placed her head at the end the end of the tab while staring at the ceiling. "Stop Lucy, it's just a dream!" She said as she slapped both her cheeks, trying to make her mind stop thinking about it. She sighed and slowly in to the tab as half of her face already in the water.

"But it's too surreal for a weird dream..."

 _Happy… is that cat really exist? Or just a weird imagination?_

Then, her mind was full about the conversation that she had with Happy during the dream that she had. She closed her eyes as her body relaxed against the tab. Then she remembered about a certain name.

 _Natsu huh? I bet that Happy just fooling me around. No living thing that can eat fire… except for DRAGONS. Maybe he's a dragon… But dragon had extinct many years ago. Hmm… Mysterious and one more thing, who is the person that called me 'Luce'? No one had ever called me Luce. Ever. And I never heard that voice before. Funny how the voice actually calmed her down and it made her felt safe hearing it._

 _"Luce!"_

Her eyes shot opened and she suddenly gasped which made her chocked with the water. She coughed out and her breath became heavy. Her face flushed but she not sure whether it's because she almost drown or because of the sudden voice appeared in her mind. Lucy quickly shook her head.

 _Lucy stop! It's just a dream. Everything that happened in a dream is not existed. Happy is dream, also Natsu, so both of them are not exist. And those weird voices too, and I shouldn't think about them._

Lucy nodded as she agreed with her thoughts. She then smiled and tried to relax. But what she did not realised was that it wasn't just a mere dream.

It was a hint to her future…

* * *

 **Rin: Sorry for taking a long time to update! I forgot to tell you guys that my updates are not on time but every two weeks (probably more if I'm too busy) I will post new update! :)**

 **Replies of your review:**

 **Rose Tiger: We just have to wait hahaha**

 **Zela Night: Thank you for those kind words! :') And I will try to improve my English more!**

 **Guest : It's a surprise ;) Hahahaha, I hope I will. :)**

 **Please let me know what you think about this chap by leaving a review XD**

 **And I'm sorry if there's any grammatical errors and typos in it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Rin: Hey guys! I'm sorry for updating MVOFT late than I was supposed to** **:( But the good news is I'll post the next update less than 2 days** **: )** **I hope you guys enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail (I wish I do *inserts ugly sobbing) But the plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

After taking the long, suffering bath, Lucy finally went out from the bathroom. She wrapped a towel around her curvaceous body and took another towel and dried her hair. She opened her big wardrobe that contained a lot of dress and corsets and other stuff.

She put her index finger to her chin and asked herself, "Hmm... Which dress should I wear today?"

She flipped her clothes (a lot of clothes) and finally she chose a dress. It was a floral dress that blue in colour. It also had antique laces around the shoulder and at the end of the dress. "Prefect!" she said and wore it. She went to the makeup mirror.

She made her hair into a bun and looked herself at the mirror. Then, she stretched her hand and touched every part of the table.

 _Huh? Where's the pin?_

She searched at the table but didn't found it. _Maybe Spetto-san knows where the pin is._ She tied her hair into a ponytail and went to the kitchen, hoping that Spetto was there. She arrived at the kitchen. As she was about to push the door, she heard someone was whispering, or rather talking because it's too loud for a whisper, from the kitchen.

"Have you heard? Rumour has it that Sir had a special present for Miss Lucy's birthday!" said a maid. Well, that's what she thought because the voice sounded like a woman.

Her movement halted in split second. She blinked once. _Wait, did I heard it right?_ Lucy thought to herself and slowly kneeled down onto the floor. She placed her ear against the door. She knew that the door's hinge was rusty, it needed a strong push to make the door open. So, a little push won't budge the door.

A high-pitched voice then silenced the maid. "Shhh… Your voice is too loud! What if Young Miss heard it? _Pffftt… You're too late._ Lucy snickered to herself. "Well, she's taking a bath right now so don't worry." Lucy just smirked as she heard it. Then, a deep voice broke the silence, "Really? I've never heard anything like it before. But, if it's true, I wonder what it will be..."

 _Hmm... That voice sounds like the chef... because he's the only guy that cooks in the kitchen..._

"I bet that it is a car!" said the maid. Lucy frowned.

 _There's no way Papa will give me a car..._

"I don't think so. It must be a little pony!" Lucy fell down animatedly.

 _I am not ten years old anymore!_ Lucy screamed in her head.

"Don't be ridiculous! Miss Lucy isn't a kid anymore!" Lucy nodded and realised whose voice was it.

 _Spetto-san!_

"Also, I think that Sir won't give Miss Lucy anything that can be used for outdoors only. Did you guys forget that we've been living inside this mansion almost eleven years..?" asked Supetto.

Everyone kept quiet including Lucy. Then, the flashback came to the servants' mind.

* * *

It was a stormy night and there was a carriage which had arrived to the destination which was the Heartfilia's mansion. As the carriage stopped right in front of the door, Jude and Layla who carried Lucy immediately stepped out from the carriage and went into the mansion. Jude and Layla spilt up. Jude went to see the servants where normally gathered in the kitchen, while Layla brought Lucy to Lucy's bedroom.

As Layla put Lucy into her bed and was about to go out from the room, Lucy woke up from her slumber and slowly opened her eyes.

"Mama?" asked Lucy.

Layla shocked as she was about to close the door. She opened door and saw Lucy who was rubbing her eyes. She walked to Lucy and said that she should go to sleep again. Lucy saw Layla's worried face and asked her what's wrong.

"It's… It's nothing, my dear. Now go to sleep, okay?" She then sang a lullaby that made Lucy to fell asleep again. When she checked that Lucy was really asleep, she quickly went out from that room and went to the front door where she and Jude discussed that if they had finished their job, they should meet each other at the front door while Makarov will stay inside the carriage and preparing the spell for the barrier.

At the meantime, Jude arrived at the kitchen which made the servants surprised to see their master. Jude sighed relievedly as the maids and cooks were still awake. He cleared his throat. "I have an important news to announce!" He said which made them confused.

"What is it, Sir?" asked the chef.

Jude took a deep breath and then said, "From now on, this mansion will be protected with a barrier." Then, the kitchen became noisy. Some of them were gasping, while some were surprised with the news and others were more confused.

A maid raised her hand. Jude shook his head and said, "I'm sorry but I have no time to answer some questions. The only thing that I can say is the barrier will not allow people to go out or into this mansion." They all gasped.

"Those are unwilling or too old, you are allowed to pack your things and go out from this house. I will give you 45 minutes, no more or less. But remember, don't you ever tell people about this barrier. Especially to Lucy. Keep this thing as a secret. If I found out that people were talking about it, I will hunt you..." warned Jude.

As he finished the announcement, he went out from the kitchen. A few servants went to their room and packed their things. Then they went outside of the house through the back door. They bid their goodbyes and went far away from the mansion. Those who chose to stay were waving their hands and said 'goodbye' and 'farewell'. Jude quickly went to the front door and met Layla and Makarov.

"Are you guys done?" asked Makarov.

"Yes." said both of them.

Makarov already moved the carriage a bit far away from the mansion. Then, he took a small book that contained spells from his pocket. He searched for the spell and found it. He drew a diagram according to the book onto the ground. He took a small bottle that contained a potion and pulled out the cork from the bottle. He poured onto the diagram and chanted the spell numerous times.

Suddenly the diagram started to glow. The glow became brighter as Makarov chanted the spell faster. Then, a light came out from it and radiated in the sky. The light had turned into some ancient spells. Then the light began to build a barrier.

Jude and Layla were awed by the magic including the servants who watched it from the window. As their mansion was covered by the barrier, Makarov then said, "Half of my work is done." Jude and Layla thanked him.

"How can I ever repay you?" asked Jude. "No worries. I didn't do this for fortune. I just want to protect all of you from that man." said Makarov.

He hopped into the carriage and went back to the forest.

After for a while, Layla gave Jude a scroll which Makarov gave her earlier when they were waiting for Jude. She told him that everything they wrote onto the scroll will came out from it. It can be used to summon foods and water to make sure that they won't run out of basic needs.

From that moment, all the people in the mansion including the servants who chose to stay were trapped and never went out from the mansion...

* * *

The servants knew about the barrier more than Lucy. She didn't know anything about the barrier because she was asleep on that night. Even if she remembered some, the memory was kinda hazy. She only knew that the barrier was a protector according to what Layla told her when she found out about the barrier. But she didn't know to be protected from whom.

"But..." continued Supetto. The air was fulled with suspense as they waiting for Spetto to continue.

"I bet that Sir will give her a new doll!" Lucy again fell down animatedly.

 _I thought that she's different from the others but apparently she's not..._ Lucy sighed. "I accidently heard a conversation between Sir and Madam yesterday actually." Spetto continued to whisper. Lucy had to pushed herself hard against the door to hear clearer.

"I heard..." said Supetto again. Lucy shifted slowly towards the door.

"...that Sir..." she whispered. Lucy pushed herself harder as Spetto's voice getting slower.

"...will tell..." Lucy pushed harder.

"...Miss Lucy that..." Harder.

"...she had a..." And harder.

"Fia-" "KYAAA!" Lucy screamed. She was pushing herself against the door too hard, she accidently made the door open and she fell flat on the floorl.

Everyone was shocked especially Supetto.

 _Miss Lucy?!_ Thought the servants.

They just stared at Lucy who groaned about the pain and mumbled "Stupid door..." She slowly got up and brushed off the dust. As she looked up, she saw that everybody was staring at her. She gulped and bit her lower lips.

 _OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG_ was the only word that she can think.

"Miss Lucy, are you okay?" asked the chef.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." said Lucy.

"Umm... Miss Lucy. You're not eavesdropping... right?" asked the maid.

"WHAT?!" she squealed. She quickly clasped her mouth. She then cleared her throat. "O-of course I'm not! I-I just err... just..." She thought for a sec and continued,

"I just tripped over my dress and then accidently pushed the door! Yes, that's it! It just a mere coincidence! Hahaha! Why should I eavesdrop to your conversation?" she laughed awkwardly while the others sweat dropped.

Then, she bowed in the speed of light and went to the dining room. _God... that was closed..._ She thought and she arrived to the dining room. "Wait! I forgot to ask Spetto-san about my pin!" she said. _Well, no can do. Guess I just let my hair down then._ She shrugged.

She blinked once as she remembered that her parents would be in the room. She knew jude hate seeing her not looking lady like and all. Her mother didn't care how she looks to be honest. Probably one of the reason why she closed to her mother. She then secretly prayed to God that at least only her mother in there or neither her parents were inside the room. She opened the door and saw no one was there.

 _Thank God no one's here..._

Normally, her parents went for breakfast at 8.30 and finished at 8.55. Sharp. Then, both of them will be in their own room. Lucy looked at the clock. 9.10 a.m. Figures.

She went to the dining table and lifted up the cover. _Mushroom soup and chicken chop. Delicious..._ She smelled the food and made her stomach grumbled. She quickly sat down and ate. Then she remembered something.

 _Ah! Next week is my birthday! Yeah! Hmm... I really wonder what present will Papa give me._

Lucy tried to imagine the gift. She then rested her face on her palm as her right hand took the fork.

 _A book? Nah... I had tons._ Lucy shook her head. She stabbed one of the fries and brought to her mouth.

 _Maybe a cat?_ She then frowned. _Err... I don't think so..._

She munched the food slowly. Then, she tried to remember the conversation earlier.

" _I also heard... that Sir... will tell... Miss Lucy that... she had a..."_ and her mind turned blanked. Lucy frowned and knocked her head onto the table. "Come on brain! Think!" she whispered. For a few seconds, her mind started to playback the conversation. It seemed that the brain had responded to Lucy's plead.

" _I also heard... that Sir... will tell... Miss Lucy that... she had a... fia-" "KYYAAAAA!" She screamed..._

Again she cursed the door. _A fia huh...? Hmm..._ She sat up and said thought for a while. _I need to search it inside the dictionary!_ She started to gobble up her food and finished it under 5 minutes. She knew it was not ladylike but it's not her parents saw it or anyone else. As she finished her food, she took a napkin wiped the stain and went to her room where she kept a dictionary. She arrived to her room and grabbed the dictionary. She flipped the pages and found some words that started with 'fia'.

"Fia… Fia… Fi- Ah hah! Fia!"

Lucy then looked down some words. Her eyes glued at one particular word. Well, it's the only reasonable word she could find right now. Her eyes became wide and her palms started to sweat. Her breath were stopped and her heart was beating really fast it's seemed like she's been running for a marathon.

"No... way..." she whispered.

 _It can't be..._

She gulped.

 _A FIANCE?!_

* * *

 **Rin: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Please do tell me what do you think about this chapter. Any constructive criticism is allowed but not flames please :'). I'm sorry for any mistakes in this stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Rin: Hey guys! I've got a lot of free time more than I expected hahaha. Anyway, glad that some of you guys enjoyed the previous chapter** **: D** **Here's the new chapter and I hope you guys like it~**

 **And this a re-upload chapter actually. I deleted it before because the chapter won't appear on the story :v (I dunno whether it's a bug or my laptop has a problem) I'm so sorry to those who have been notified twice. ;-;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But If I do, no one will read it due to my crappy drawing :')**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **.**

A maid followed Lucy saw her entered her room. She then went into the kitchen which made most of servants looked at her. They look at her with eagerness. With glee on her face, the maid clapped her hands and her pearl, white teeth showed .

"Mission's start!"

* * *

Lucy just stared at the dictionary. She felt lifeless. She lifted her head and stared at the window.

 _A fiancé? It can't be..._

She looked again at the dictionary and focused at the word for the tenth time. Frustration filled her mind right now. She threw the dictionary away and climbed up onto her bed and landed on it. She knew it was still daylight but she wanted to relax or rather trying to clear her mind from the 'Fiance" thing. Slowly her eyelids covered her hazelnut eyes. A few minutes ticking away, her eyes were closed but her mind still awoke.

 _This is just a joke. Right? And if someone made a joke, we should be laughing._

Her lips made a small smile and suddenly laughed out loudly but then slowly her laugh turned into sobs. She felt that her eyes were watery. She bit her lips and said to herself "Don't cry. Don't cry."

She quickly rubbed her eyes and stared at the ceiling. But her peace was interrupt as she kept thinking about her future. She brushed angrily her hair which made it worse than before. She then slowly drifted into sleep not knowing that the people in the mansion were busy preparing something.

* * *

It was almost evening and everyone was busy doing their task. Layla and Jude instructed the maids and servants as they redecorate the dining hall with balloons and banner with a neat writing on it. "I'll go to the kitchen to check whether the food is ready." Jude replied her with a nod. He then looked around and spotted Spetto as she was helping some of the maids carrying heavy object.

"Miss Spetto, don't overdid yourself. Just let the young ones to carry the heavy stuffs." Spetto blinked once and continue to help the maids. "It's fine Sir." She said with a smile. "Umm… Do you need anything Sir?" She asked as she finished helping others.

Jude nodded and said, "Can you help Lucy to dress up nicely for tonight? I don't want to be the one who surprised tonight because of her looks instead of her." Jude joked which made Spetto chuckled. "Yes, Sir."

Jude then blinked. "Speaking of which, have you seen her? I did not meet her during the breakfast-" Jude then stopped and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, don't tell me she's still in her room. Sleeping." Silences occupied between them. "Umm... Err..." Supetto hesitated. _Miss Lucy will be in a big trouble if I told Sir_. She watched Jude who was still eying on her. She felt goosebumps.

 _But..._

A few seconds later, she closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh, she nodded.

"Yes."

Jude twitched when he heard it and a sigh escaped from his mouth. "I taught her better than that…" Jude may seem serious about works and business but he's actually a caring father. But he didn't like someone who breaks the rules. Then, he told Spetto that she can leave. Spetto nodded and left. Layla saw her husband's sour face as she walked back to him.

What's wrong, Dear?" Jude kept his tight look. "It's Lucy." Layla eyes widened a bit as she worried that something might happen to Lucy. She was about to ask but the Jude started to rant. "That daughter of ours has been sleeping 'till this evening." Layla blinked. "Wha-"

"She knows how much I dislike it when she did that." Jude cut her question. "Who knows she might skipped breakfast and-" He stopped as he heard chuckle came from Layla. Jude looked at her and gave Layla a weird look.

"What?" asked Jude.

"Nothing." said Layla while smiling and she continued helping others in the dining room. Jude kept thinking about her wife's chuckle as he stared at her. Layla just ignored him and tried to keep her laugh. "I heard you chuckled. Why?" asked Jude and still staring at her. She couldn't keep it on and let out a small laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" asked Jude, frowning at his wife.

She tapped her chin and shrugged. "Well, it's funny to see how determine you are when you wanted to know or do something that badly. Like right now, how you wanted to know why I chuckled." She looked at Jude and smiled. "I chuckled because I saw how irked you are when you heard about Lucy's sleeping. And to be honest. You looked kinda cute."

Jude turned his face away as he felt a tiny blush crept on his face. Layla chuckled and thought to herself about how much she loved her husband.

"You knew about it?" asked Jude.

"Hmm...?"

"About Lucy'?" asked Jude.

"Yes." Jude surprised as he heard his wife's answer. "And you let her?" Jude frowned. "Yes. Well, every girl needs her own beauty sleep. And she looked tired." said Layla. Her smile slowly started to fade. "This might be our last time to let her doing her own way…"

Jude saw tears at the corner of her eyes. He brushed it with his thumb. "I know it's hard to do this but it's for her own safety…" Layla just bit her lips. "Now dear, let's prepare our gift for Lucy's seventeenth birthday. Shall we?" said Jude.

Remembering Lucy's innocent and happy face, Layla wiped away the remaining tears, made a smile and nodded.

* * *

A sudden knock echoed the silent room which made Lucy's eyes opened. "Miss Lucy, are you in there?" Lucy recognized that voice. She groaned as her head thumping so hard. "Yes, I am. Please come in Spetto-san."

A click from the door was heard and Spetto showed herself behind the door with a big smile on her face. "Miss Lucy! We are here to- WAAAHHH! What happened to you?!" yelled Spetto. Lucy just responded by raising her eyebrow.

Lucy turned to her left and looked her reflection in the mirror. She could only blinked once.

She looked like a different person. Her eyes were puffed. Her hair looked like a bird nest. Heck, the bird nest was prettier than hers. She wanted to screamed then Spetto quickly covered her mouth with her hands, muffled Lucy's shriek.

As Lucy started to calm down, Spetto let her hand go. "Please do not scream, Miss Lucy. You don't want Sir found out that you're sleeping through the evening... Although he already knew about it..." Spetto lowered her voice when she the last words. Lucy blinked twice. "Wait, it's evening?" She looked the clock.

6.30 p.m.

 _Wow… Didn't realized that I slept that long…_

Lucy just shrugged and pulled up her blanket and lied down. "Wait… You're not about to sleep again, are you?" Lucy then sat up as she faced Spetto. "Well, it's evening right now and almost dinner but I'm not that hungry." Spetto stared as if she was playing games with her but quickly pulled Lucy up as she tried to sleep again. "Please don't be like that..."

 _Or you will ruin the surprise!_

Spetto continued in her mind. Lucy grunted as Spetto disturbed her sleep. "Why are you so eager to wake me up? Normally you would just let me sleep." Lucy squinted her eyes as she looked at Spetto suspiciously.

Spetto just gulped afraid that Lucy will know something was up. But then, a thought popped in her mind. "Well then," Spetto said as she cleared her throat. "Guess I have to tell Sir that his daughter is misbehaving even after she broke a few protocols-" Lucy quickly jumped off the bed making Spetto yelped. "Please, please don't tell Papa!" She begged.

 _Well… That was easy…_

Spetto tried her best not to laugh at her Young Miss antics.

She was about to change her attire but then Spetto stopped her from doing so by holding her arm. "Huh?" she turned her and looked at her. Lucy raised her eyebrow. Spetto then said, "We will bathe you, Miss Lucy."

"What?!"

She covered her body with her hand. "Is this a joke?!" Lucy squealed. Spetto smiled and shook her head. "And what do you mean by 'We?' There's no one besides y-" Two maids suddenly appeared in the room which made her gapped.

In a split second, Lucy tried to run away but she was caught by the *cough* predators *cough*. After the bath, Lucy was blushing furiously. She was being silence during the bath. Spetto and the maids were bathing her while compliment about Lucy's body. She was proud with her body, but it embarrassed her. Who wouldn't? She blushed when that moment came to her mind.

"Miss Lucy!" a maid called. Lucy lifted her head and she saw the maid threw a cloth at her which made her eyes widened. Lucy who weren't prepare with the impact was startled but still caught it. She mumbled something under her breath and looked the cloth. She was surprised with it.

 _A dress..? But it's different with the others..._ She stared at it.

"It's a new dress." said the maid. Lucy frowned.

"A new dress...? But why?" asked Lucy while admiring the dress. It was beautiful. It was pink in colour. The dress was strapless. It had a few glitters on the top of the dress, the fabric was soft and silky. And simple laces were attached at the bottom of the dress.

To make it short, she loved it.

"This is pretty as heck!" A coughed then heard. "My lady, your language..." said a maid. Lucy grinned and mumbled, "Sorry..." Lucy scratched her cheeks. Spetto shook her head.

 _Miss Lucy... You've never changed..._ she thought.

"Well then, let's continue our work." she said. After several hours of makeup, hairstyling, and other stuffs, Lucy finally had a suitable make over with her. It was 8 p.m. "We're done!" said the maids. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her reflection on the mirror.

"Is this... Is this really me...?" Lucy was awed.

"You look so beautiful..." said a maid. She looked at Lucy with twinkles in her eyes. The other maid nodded furiously. Lucy smiled and looked at Spetto. She saw that Spetto was wiping her tears. She said, "You looked just like Madam." Lucy smiled. She was about to thanked her but then, a loud sound was heard. It was Lucy stomach. It was an awkward moment for all of them.

"Sorry for that... I haven't eaten for a while..." said Lucy. A laughed was appeared. It was Spetto. "Hahahaha, I thought it was a roar from a dinosaur or something!" They all smiled and laughed together. "And here I thought that you weren't hungry." Lucy just smiled sheepishly. "Heh…"

"I have to go now. Just stay here for a while, okay? A maid will be here soon." said Spetto and then she and the maids went out of the room. Lucy sat on her bed and a few questions pondered on her mind. _What is this all about? Does a fancy guy going to come and they decided to make a grand party? Nah, no one can come in since there's a barrier surrounded my house…_

Suddenly, a word appeared in her head.

Fiance.

That word made Lucy gasped loudly.

 _No… It can't be!_

"Miss Lucy, you are needed to be in the dining room now." Lucy practically jumped off from her bed as she heard a maid called her. She opened the door and saw the maid standing there. Lucy bit her lips and asked. "Can I just stay here? I'm not feeling well..." She then puts up a fake cough.

"I'm sorry but your presence is needed in the dining room. Or should I told Sir that you wanted to skip dinner-" "Wait!" Lucy sudden exclaimination made the maid shocked. "I mean, fine. I'll go." Lucy then walked outside the room. She saw that the maid giggled.

"Why is everyone using Papa to blackmail me today..." But she then sashayed away and went to the dining room. As she reached to the door, she stopped and slowly she opened it. A bright light came out from that door.

The door opened widely. Lucy was surprised that there was no one inside the room. Then, she realised that the room changed into something else. "Is this... a party...? Wait a minute." Then she quickly looked around, afraid that someone will appear from nowhere like the cliché that happened inside her romance book. She was hoping that the 'fiancè' thing was not exist.

She looked around for the second time and pretty sure that there is no one here. She relived. Her stomach grumbled as she smelled the food. She faced the food that placed in the table. She felt that she was drooling over the food. She reached for a bread but was interrupted by a voice. It wasn't 'a' voice. It's a group of voices that yelled,

"Surprise! Happy early seventeenth birthday Miss Lucy!"

Lucy startled and turned behind. Lucy was shocked to see her parents and the servants standing behind all dressed beautifully even the servants. She looked at her parents. " Mama... Papa..." Then, she faced the servants. "You guys..." Lucy stepped forward and said,

"What… What is all of this?" Lucy turned her back again and saw a banner rolled down with confetti wrapped in it. "Happy early birthday Lucy!" was written on it. Lucy blinked in confusion. "But… But my birthday is on next week…" Lucy said softly. "Well… we were too excited to celebrate it." said one of the butler. Lucy just let out a laugh as she heard it. "But still, you don't have to make this grand." She said as she was glancing at the decorations in the room

Spetto came out from the crowd and said, "Of course, we should. Although it's quite early but it's still your birthday!" She then continued, "And it's tradition, you know?" Spetto smiled. "And it is not just a mere tradition. It also a way to show you how much we love you, Miss Lucy..." Lucy bit her lips to prevent her from burst into tears. Then, Layla and Jude stepped forward. Layla hugged Lucy and said,

"We both were too excited to celebrate your birthday since you are the only our little child, daughter and star.." Layla let Lucy go and smiled. Jude then said, "Unless you want a little sister or brother." Jude winked. Layla's face turned red while everyone laughed. A voice was heard.

"The cake had arrived!" yelled the chef. They moved aside to make a way for the cake. Layla and Jude were standing beside Lucy. The chef brought in the cake and stopped in front of Lucy. Lucy gasped as soon as she saw the cake.

It was a portrait of her and her family which was her parents and the servants. Below the portrait, it was written 'Happy Birthday, Our Beloved Lucy Heartfilia'. It also had seventeenth candles resembled her seventeenth birthday.

Lucy looked at the chef and smiled. "It is beautiful..." praised Lucy. The chef grinned and said, "It is one of my master piece." Then, he bowed. Lucy laughed. "Now Miss Lucy, blow the candles and don't forget to make a wish..." Lucy nodded and closed her eyes.

 _I wish that we will free from the barrier so we can live to a better life. And also, I hope I will meet my prince charming..._

Lucy took a deep breath and-

" _...You should meet my friend, Natsu..."_

 _Huh?_

Lucy opened her eyes and blew the candles. Everybody cheered except for Lucy. Her heart was beating faster than usual. Lucy placed her hand on her chest. She felt her heart skipped a beat just then.

 _What... What was that...?_ She thought. _Why did I heard Happy's voice just now?_

"Now, now. Let's cut the cake, Lucy." said Jude as he handed her a took the knife and Lucy stared at the cake. "Why don't…" She looked at all of them. "Why don't we cut it together?"

Jude and Layla looked at each other, then looked at the servants. They all nodded together and smiled. Lucy felt a warm hand on top of hers. She smiled as she saw Layla and Jude hands were on top of her hand. But not just them, some of the servants' hand were there too while the others looked at Lucy with an encourage looks.

"Now, let's count from one to three and together, then, we cut the cake. Okay?" said Jude.

"One. Two. Three!" and together they cut the cake. They all cheered. Then, Lucy divided the cake and they ate it. Lucy only ate a small amount of food because she afraid that Jude will see her and her big appetite. That was the last thing she wanted her father to see apart from kissing. She just snorted at that thought. Just imagine her father went bat shit crazy about it.

At 10.00 clock, the clock was sounded. They all stopped doing whatever they just did. Jude and Layla went outside of the room. After a few minutes, they came back with a box with them. Every year, at 10.00 p.m., Jude and Layla will give a present for Lucy's birthday.

Lucy was anticipated. As Layla and Jude standing in front of Lucy, the servants kept quiet and immediately got out from that room to let them have their quality time together. When the room emptied, Jude cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's be serious." said Jude with a stern face while Lucy and Layla smiled. Lucy looked at her father and thought why her father didn't bring anything. Don't get her wrong but usually her father was the one that excited to give her a present. Jude kept quiet for a while and then said,

"Lucy, I won't give my present for you because you, young lady..." he looked Lucy closely "...had broken a few protocols like sleeping all day long, and..." Lucy just kept her poker face until her father finished talking about her breaking some stupid protocol. "... So, because of that, I will give you the present..." Jude sighed "...tomorrow."

Lucy noticed that Jude's expression changed when he said tomorrow. He made a small smile and looked sad. She was about to ask what's wrong but she jumped when Layla held Lucy's hand. She looked into Lucy's eyes and said,

"Lucy, since the day you born, you have made my life completed and Jude's. We've always hoped that you will a great life and experiences. And we want you to know that we really love you..." Lucy frowned a bit and thought why her parents were making sad face. Layla gave Lucy the box. She opened the box and stared at it. It was a pair of red, heart-shaped earring. Lucy's eyes shifted down.

She saw an antique jewellery and touched it. _A necklace? No... It's a locket..._ Lucy took out the locket and opened it. It contained Layla's and Jude's pictures. Lucy looked up and stared at them. Layla smiled and said,

"This locket means that we will always be with you, no matter where you are." Lucy can't contain her tears. She hugged her parents and cried. Layla and Jude hugged her back. "I love you. Mama, Papa..." "We love you too." Lucy felt their hug were tighter than the usual but Lucy couldn't care less about it and hug them equally tight.

* * *

It was midnight and the party was over. Everybody went to sleep except for Lucy. After the party was over, Lucy wore the locket and never took it off. She was staring at the locket while waiting for someone. A knock on her door was heard. The door opened and a head popped out from it. It was Layla. Layla walked into Lucy's room and sat on Lucy's bed. She smiled and asked,

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Lucy smirked and replied, "You know why. Right?" Layla laughed and pinched Lucy's cheek. "Cheeky huh?" Lucy giggled. Layla let Lucy's cheek go and smiled. "Do you have your keys with you?" asked Layla. "Yes, Mama." Lucy showed a bunch of keys to Layla. It wasn't a normal keys.

It's a celestial gold keys.

Three years ago, Layla cancelled all her contracts with the celestial keys by released them and gave the keys to Lucy. Since that day, Lucy quietly practiced fighting with her keys with Layla.

"Always keep the keys near you okay?" "... Okay. Come on, Mama. Tell me a story!" Lucy begged her like a child. Every year Layla will tell Lucy a fairy tale but the it was a story that she made it up. Layla just shook her and said,

"Lucy, Lucy... You're already a teenager and you still want to listen a bedtime story." Her mother's words made her smile bigger. Layla shook her head slowly. Nevertheless, she started to tell a story.

"Once upon a time, there was princess who lived in a castle all alone by herself..." Lucy listen the story with full of concentration. Imagining the scenes created by her mother.

* * *

"... and they lived happily ever after... The end."

Lucy smiled and clapped quickly to not make some noise. Lucy always loved her stories as she always made an unexpected plot twist, like how the prince actually have a bad intention towards the princess but a knight save her from that evil prince. "But why did you make the prince as a villain?" Layla then said,

"You just have to accept everything that happened in the story. Do not complain, appreciate." Lucy pouted. "But then at least the princess did have her happy ending, right?" Lucy quickly nodded and said, "I've never getting tired of your stories, Mama…" She looked at Layla's eyes. "I hope we can do this forever."

Layla just smiled at her daughter but then the smile wilted which made Lucy worried. "Mama? What's wrong?" Layla flinched at Lucy's voice. "N-Nothing." She stuttered. "Umm...Lucy, I just want you to know that your father and I are always done our best to protect you... Just... don't forget that, Okay?" Lucy frowned a bit but she nodded.

"Now, go to sleep." said Layla. Lucy laid on her bed and closed her eyes. Layla kissed Lucy's forehead. Lucy was about to sleep but then she heard her mother mumbled, "Good night, Lucy. This might be my last fairy tale story..."

She whispered the last sentences but Lucy still can hear it. She turned her head and looked from the corner of her eye, she saw Layla was about to cry. Layla wiped her tears and went outside of Lucy's room.

Lucy, who was confused, can't go to sleep. Her mother's word kept echoing in her head. She felt something was wrong. She grabbed the keys and held them tightly. Then, she went to sleep and still not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

Jude stared at the window, looking at the moon that shined brightly at that night. Layla already fell asleep but not after she shed her tears, thinking about her departure with her only child. Jude looked at his wife that was peacefully asleep and then looked back to the moon. And suddenly, a bright purple bright up around the mansion with a tinted green.

Jude was amazed by it as it looked like an Aurora. The light then started to fade away a few seconds later and only the moonlight left to shine the darkness. Jude took a deep breath as he knew what that was meant.

The barrier was off.

And the time that he wished wouldn't happen at all.

Has come.

* * *

 **Rin: AND DONE! I hope you guys enjoyed with this update! But after this, I won't update until next week at least or more (I hope I can update faster but life sucks.) Anyway, thank you so much for those who left a review :)**

 **Reply to your review(s):**

 **LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress: Thank you! And I hope you enjoyed this one too!**

 **Nalu is love: Thank you so much for your reviews! Hope you like this one too!**

 **Touka : Somehow, your name won't appear and I dunno why. But, here's the new update :)**

 **I'm sorry if I made mistakes in here and constructive criticism is appreciated :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rin: I forgot my uni have three days straight of Holiday *snorts* Anyway, as you can see I've changed the title lol (I dunno, it feels a bit cringy hahaha asifthisoneisnotcringytoo) Hope you don't mind the little change :)**

 **And thank you so much to those whose favourited and followed and even leave a review *cries* Let's continue this fic, shall we? ;)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. But if I do, Nalu would be canon by now hohoho *cough cough***

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 5**

 **.**

Lucy who was can't sleep last night finally, had some but it was only last for an hour. As she was about to be one with her bed, her beauty sleep was interrupted by a certain voice. "Miss Lucy! Miss Lucy! Wake up!" said Spetto. Her eyes still closed shut and she slowly flapped her hand upwards, dismissing Spetto. "Ermm... Five more minutes..."

Lucy mumbled as she rolled to the other side. She heard footsteps coming nearer to her. Assuming it probably was Spetto, Lucy just let her be. She heard Spetto said, "Just do your work. It seems she's not waking up soon." A few rustle and noises were made in her room, making her covered her ears with the pillow but she still heard the noises.

 _Can you be louder than this?_ Lucy thought sarcastically and the noise did actually became louder.

 _Damn it!_ cursed her.

A few moments later, the noise slowly slowed down. Lucy smiled. _Thank God the stupid noise was gone..._ thought Lucy. When she thought that she could sleep peacefully, Spetto's voice echoed in the room. "Miss Lucy please wake up." Spetto pushed Lucy a few times to wake her up. She's starting to feel frustrated.

 _Oh my god... Why everything's loves to disturb my sleep?! Do you guys hate me that much?_

Lucy groaned and woke up from her sleep. She still closed her eyes. "Huaargh..." Lucy yawned. She stretched out her body.

"What is it, Spetto-san?" Lucy mumbled and covered her mouth as another yawn surpassed her mouth. She rubbed her eyes and opened it which made her vision turned blurry. She saw that Spetto had two heads and was sniffing. She also saw that Spetto's eyes were red and puffed.

 _Spetto-san looked like a dragon..._ Lucy snorted loudly as the thought came to her mind. Then, she can see more clearly. She saw that Spetto's eyes were actually red and puffed. Her nose was red like Rudolph and her cheek had some stains from her tears.

 _Wait, what?!_

Lucy blinked and quickly rubbed her eyes. She thought that she was imagining it but clearly she wasn't. Spetto was crying. Spetto quickly dried up her tears as she saw the intense look from Lucy. Lucy frowned and that one question popped up in her mind.

 _Why?_

Lucy was about to ask her but then, she realised something. She looked around.

 _What. The. Hell._

All her belongings were gone. Her stuffed bear, her clothes and her earrings and locket. Lucy gasped as she remembered about her earring and quickly searched for it. But she didn't found it. Worries is written all over her face and a cold sweat rolled down her cheek.

She flipped her hair onto her ear to get a better view. Her movement stopped as her fingers contacted with something. She touched her earlobe and felt something cold. She went to the mirror and looked at her ear. It was the earring.

 _What the... How in earth did these earrings attached to my ears? Did I pierce my ears before? Wait a minute... I've never been pierced!_

But she still glad that she didn't lose the earring. She then felt something on her chest. She looked down and saw the locket was already attached at her neck. This confused Lucy even more. Lucy then to look at Spetto with a confusing look on her face."Spetto-san." Her throat felt dry.

"What... What is going on here?" Lucy asked. Spetto looked down played the apron in her waist with her fingers. "I'm not sure, Miss Lucy." Her voice broke a little. "Sir only instructed us to pack your things up." Spetto then chocked with her own tears.

"A-As if…" She gulped, making Lucy more anxious. "As if you were about to leave us…" Her tears fell down like a water fall as she finished her words. Spetto couldn't bear the thought of Lucy leave her. She felt like Lucy was her own daughter that she never had before. Lucy was about to say something but her father's words played in her mind.

" _I will give you the present… tomorrow…"_

Lucy jumped off from her bed and took her keys with her for safety. She kept it in her pocket then she went outside of the room and went downstairs. "Miss Lucy!" She heard Spetto called her. She knew it's rude to leave Spetto just like that, but she felt her father knew what was going on right now. Her guts felt that way too.

* * *

She searched at the study room but her parents weren't in the room. Dining room, her parent's bedroom heck, she even went to the toilet but she still couldn't find them. She went to the living room and she heard a voice echoed in the room.

It was her father.

Lucy stopped running and hid behind the wall. She eavesdropping and heard her father was talking to someone.

 _But who?_

"Thank you, Makarov. For all your help." Jude smiled. He shook Makarov's hand. "Nah, no need to thank me. I just wanted to help you and your family." A voice replied. Lucy assumed that voice is Makarov. Lucy thought about how did that 'Makarov' guy can get into her house because wasn't that her house was protected by the barrier.

 _Is he a... mage?_

Lucy thought to herself. She looked closely at the old man. He looked different unlike any typical old men she had saw before. Old, hunchbacked, standing with a stick. No, he's the opposite of that. He's quite short for a guy to tell you the truth, standing still and didn't slur as he talked. She felt a mysterious aura around him, the one that no one want to mess with. Her train of thoughts then came back.

 _And the 'Help you and your family' part. What does he mean by that?_

Before Lucy could find the answer, she heard a feminine voice. "No, Makarov. We are really grateful to have your help. Without you, we might lose Lucy forever..." It was Layla. "What does Mama mean by might lost me forever?" Lucy whispered to herself as she clenched the wall. "Now, we have to wait my daughter, Lucy to go down. Then, you can take her away to a better place."

 _You can take her..._

 _Can take her..._

 _Take her..._

Those words were echoing in her head. Her ears became numb as she heard those words. What were they saying afterwards didn't register in her mind. She felt that her heart stopped beating. Those words literally stabbed her as she felt her heart aching and her stomach was fluttering.

Why are they sending her away? Were her parents hated her? Or is it because of her breaking the protocols and such? Or maybe it's because of something she didn't know about? She was so confused and scared, not knowing how to react. Without her realization, she slowly stood up and walked to them.

Layla was about say something but she saw something at the corner of her eye. She looked at her left and saw Lucy slowly walked to them. Looking like a lost child. "Lucy." She said which made Jude startled and he too turned his looks and saw his daughter. _Don't tell me she heard the conversation…_ Jude thought. "What's… What is this all about?" Lucy asked with a broke voice.

Layla opened her mouth but nothing came out from her mouth as she didn't know what to say. Jude looked at Layla, then Lucy. Jude made a stern face and cleared his throat, "You probably heard about it already so I don't need to explain."

 _No, I understand nothing about this._

"Lucy, from now on, you will stay with Mr. Dreyar."

That was the last straw for her to hold back her tears.

"So, please dress up more appropriate." said his own daughter leave made Jude's heart broke. He knew it was for Lucy's safety but he can't bear it. Lucy just stood there as if his words were wind. Jude sighed as he knew it's too much for her to understand the real situation. "Lucy-" "No." cut Lucy. Jude and Layla shocked. Lucy never being rude to them. Never.

"Why… Why are you doing this, Papa?" Lucy sobbed, she then ran towards her father and hug him. Layla and Jude were surprised with her sudden act. She couldn't hold her tears and started to cry.

"Please don't send me away. Is it because my attitude?" Lucy clenched her father's clothes, Ignoring the fact she made his shirt wet due to her tears. "I-I promise to be more proper, Papa. So, don't leave me."

She begged as she slowly kneeled down, hugging her father's leg. Jude and Layla wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from Lucy. Jude just stood there, trying really hard not to waver to his daughter's pleads. Layla lifted a bit her dress and crouched beside Lucy, trying to think some words to stop Lucy from crying.

She then looked at Layla who was covering her lips with her hand. "Mama… Please don't send me away. I want to listen to your stories more. P-Please…" She said as she hoped as her mother would understand. Layla grabbed her hands, making her stood up straight. Lucy was about to think her mother will stop Jude but her words made her devastated even more.

"I'm sorry, Lucy."

Layla let go of her hands and looked down. "Mama… How could you…" Slowly, anger started to boil and she finally snapped as she heard her mother words. "Lucy, it's for you own safety." Layla said as she touched Lucy's shoulder. Lucy who was full with rage and anger, brushed Layla's hand away rudely. Layla shocked with Lucy's act, quickly brought her hand to her chest.

"Don't."

She looked into Layla's eyes. "Don't touch me. Ever." Lucy hissed. Layla's lips trembled when she heard Lucy's voice. It was cold as ice. "Both of you lied." spat Lucy. She couldn't take control of her actions.

Your company probably went bankrupted so you decided to sell me out, isn't it?" Her mind went blank as making her anger took over her words. "What? No, we're not!" denied Jude. Lucy was about to say something but it was cut by Makarov.

"They're telling you the truth, Lucy. It's for your own safety."

Lucy turned her head and shot a glare at but Makarov just smiled. "Who are you? How did you know my name? Are you a mage? What are you doing here? And how did you come in here?" Questions shot from her mouth. Makarov chuckled then he cleared his throat. "The name's Makarov. Makatov Dreyar." He started. "I knew your name from your parents. Yes, I'm a mage." Lucy eyes went wide as she heard that Makarov said that he was a mage.

"And I'm the reason why all of this happens."

Lucy frowned as she listened to him. "How did I come in here? I walked through the door. Just like other normal people. Unless you're not a person or human." Makarov joked. "But, how did you passed through the barrier?" asked Lucy. "What barrier? There's no barrier." said Makarov as he shrugged.

"What do you mean there is no barrier? I stuck for God-knows-how-long in this mansion! If there's no barrier, I won't prayed or hoped to be free from the barrier!" Lucy yelled. She was tired, confused, feeling betrayed and frustrated. She couldn't keep her temper anymore.

"If you don't believe me, then, seek for yourself." said Makarov. Lucy started to get annoyed. She stomped towards the front door and stopped exactly where the barrier had built. "Can't you see? There's a barr-" Lucy tried to lean against the barrier but like Makarov said, there was no barrier. Because of that, she slipped and was about to fall.

"Kyaaaa!" screamed Lucy.

She closed her eyes and braced for the impact. But Lucy didn't felt anything except a strong and firm hand were at her shoulder. "Woah, be careful, will ya?" she heard a voice. Lucy opened her eyes and saw a man but she can't see his face clearly because of the ray of the sun. Suddenly, a Prince-Charming like image appeared in her not so stable mind which made Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

 _Prince Charming...?_ Lucy blushed. Her eyes went wide and she shook her head.

 _What?! No, Lucy! This is not the time to fangirl or being in your stupid, fairy tale dreamland!_

"A… Ah, thank you..." said Lucy. She cursed mentally for her stutter. She tried to get up but she ended up on the ground as she lost her balance. She swore that this was her worst day. Period. "Ouch... My butt..." Lucy whimpered as she brushed her bottom. Lucy looked at the guy, waiting to help her to get up again. But then he didn't. Instead he was laughing his ass off.

"Gahahahahahahahaha! Oh my god... That's funny! You're such a weirdo! Hahahahahaha!" Lucy clenched her fist. "Shut up and help me." said Lucy. But that guy didn't heard her. He's still laughing about her fall. "Hahahahahahahahaha!" he laughed and then he slapped his lap.

Lucy started to irk by the guy's behavior. She pushed herself up and glared at him. The guy still busy with his obnoxious laugh which made her eye twitched. She clenched her fist and threw a punch right on his face. "Shut the fuck up!" yelled Lucy. That guy fell down and groaned.

"Ouch... You're strong for a princess-like girl..." That guy actually complimented her but she thought it was sarcasm. Lucy was furious. She wanted to punch him again but then he heard some voices. "Hey, squinty eyes! What the hell are you doing?" Both of them turned to look at the voice. His hair was raven and his had nice body though.

 _Wait, what?!_

Lucy suddenly realised that he was half naked, only wearing a boxer. Lucy gasped.

"What the-! Put some clothes, you freaking pervert!" She screamed, covering her eyes and blushed. "Gaahh! How did this happened?!" asked him. Lucy sweat dropped.

 _I think I'm going to call him, Perv... yeah.. that suits him. A lot._ Thought Lucy.

Then, another voice appeared. It was a woman. A scarlet-haired woman. Lucy decided to call her Red. "Your clothes are in the carriage." said Red. Perv said thanks and went to the carriage. The women nodded and a blurry blop flew in front of her.

Lucy realised it was a creature and it flew besides her Prince Char- the rude guy and asked him. "Are you okay?" He groaned as he rubbed his face. Lucy almost worried about his injury. Almost. "Yeah, I'm fine." Said the guy. Lucy frowned and narrowed her eyes then shocked.

 _No way... It can't be..._

"H-Happy?!" Lucy stuttered. The rude guy and Happy looked at her. "Aye sir!" replied Happy. "No... No no no no no no!" Lucy repeated the same word. "This can't be true! You're exist!" She pointed her finger at Happy. Happy's ears flattened. "What do you mean by that? You're a meanie!" Happy started to sob.

"Hey, how dare say that to Happy!" Lucy looked and saw the rude guy ran towards Happy, trying to comfort him. Her eyes went wide. "And you." Lucy pointed her finger at him. "Don't tell me you're supposed to be Natsu?!" She exclaimed. The guy frowned and open his lips apart.

"How did you know my and Happy's name?" asked the guy who was actually Natsu. Lucy ignored him as she have a deep thought and started to talk to herself. "Wait… If Happy is here, that's mean all of these are dream..." Her lips curved a smile. "Yeah! It's just a dream!" Lucy then made a shaky laugh.

 _There's no way that Mama and Papa will send me away from here!_

"No Lucy, it's not a dream. This is the reality." said Jude as he and Layla walked towards her. Lucy frowned. "But... but..." Lucy felt her head started to throb. Her vision was spinning and she felt dizzie. She pinched the bridge of her nose as her head was thumping hard. Lucy then slowly lose her consciousness and fainted. "Lucy!" yelled Layla and Jude. Natsu, who stood nearer quickly caught her.

"Gotcha!" said Natsu as he caught her for the second time. Makarov then checked her condition. Jude and Layla went behind him. "Is she okay?" asked Jude. Makarov let Lucy go then said, "She's fine. She just fainted. Maybe she stressed outt." replied Makarov. Layla and Jude relieved. Jude then spoke,

"I don't want to be rude but, this is might be the right time for you to leave." Makarov replied with a nod and told Natsu to carry Lucy back to the carriage. Natsu was about to complain that she's pretty heavy but then silence as Makarov gave him a glare. He just sighed then went to the carriage. The Perv and Red followed Natsu from behind as they carried Lucy's belongings.

Makarov faced the Heartfilias. He shook his hand with Jude then bowed to Layla. "Till we meet again, Heartfilia." said Makarov. Then, he went inside the carriage and started to leave. Layla waved while Jude watched them leave. Layla hugged Jude's arm and said,

"I hope Lucy will be safe with them." said Layla while trying to hold her tears from falling. Jude replied, "She will. She's with Makarov. We don't have to be worry about." replied Jude. They just watched Lucy leave. A small sigh escaped from his lips as he felt regret for not telling Lucy sooner.

 _I'm sorry, Lucy… But this is for your own good too_...

* * *

 **Rin: And done! Lol, I'm on the roll these past days. I'm sorry for making Lucy kinda OOC in this chapter. And there tiny, weeny, Nalu in here. (Don't worry, I'll make next update full with Nalu lol. Not sure whether I will update the next chapter MHEF sooner.**

 **Reply to your review(s):**

 **Nalu is love: Eyyy, you're right. Natsu will be in this chapter lol. Hope you liked this too :)**

 **LynsieTheBraveShadowHunter: Welp, they gotta do to save Lucy from that evil guy :')**

 **Touka: Hahaha, don't worry. I'm not that good with English too. Aww, thank you for liking it :') (I'm crying /slapped/) Hope you like the little Nalu in this chappy.**

 **Guest: Here's the new update :)**

 **PotatoGirl14: I'm so sorry for not updating in the previous one. But don't worry, I'm trying not to neglect this one like I did before (And thank you for reading the previous one lol. Too many fillers hahaha)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the update and tell me what do you think about this chapter or what should I do to improve MHEF by reviewing :) I'm sorry if there's any mistakes in it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rin: Aye, peeps! How are you? Thank you so much to those who favourited, followed and left a review!~ (You guys are so kind *sobs*) Anyway, sorry for the long wait, the internet is soooo slow here. I put some Nalu flavour in to spice things up ohohoho *cough cough***

 **Enough talking, here's the new chapter of MHEA :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not fairy Tail but the plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **.**

 _We always love you, Lucy..._

Lucy blinked and realised that she was alone in the dark. It was pitch black.

 _Where... am I?_ Thought Lucy.

 _Lucy..._

Lucy turned around and saw her parents standing not far from her. "Papa... Mama... I'm so sorry for being rude to you." Lucy walked towards them. But as she went closer, they moved further. Lucy started to walked faster and then she ran.

But no matter how fast she was, they seemed to move further away from her. "Papa! Mama!" She ran as fast as she could but she can't reach them. "Please don't leave me alone!" She cried. Layla extended her hand.

 _Lucy..._

Lucy almost reached her hand. But then, Jude and Layla started to disappear and turned into white butterflies."Papa! Mama!" she screamed. Layla and Jude smiled. Lucy grabbed Layla's finger but it's too late. They already turned into butterflies and fluttered away. Lucy slowly stopped running and accidentally tripped. She fell down. She started to cry.

"Papa... Mama... Please d-don't leave me..." she sobbed. Then, a soft voice whispered in her ears.

 _Remember... We will always be with you..._

* * *

"Mama!"

Lucy quickly sat up straight while clenched tightly to her comforter. A loud gasp came out from her mouth. She felt a sweat was trailing on her cheeks as she breathed heavily. Her heart throbbed faster than ever but slowly her panic disappeared as she calmed down. Letting a deep sigh escaped from her lips. She then stared at her comforter and made a small smile.

 _I knew it. It's simply a nightmare... There's no way Papa and Mama will sent me away._

Lucy laid down again as she stared at the ceiling. She frowned as the ceiling looked different than what it used to be. She ignored it, thinking it was only her imagination. A few minutes passed, she heard the door was creaking and footsteps was heard as it getting closer to her.

Lucy smiled as the steps was stopped beside her, still closing her eyes. She turned to her rightand thought that it was Spetto. She was about to greet her but then as she opened her eyes, It wasn't her but an old man, specifically, it was Makarov. And their faces only 6 inches apart.

"Hello."

Lucy widened her eyes.

"Kyaaaaa!" She screamed. Makarov just standing there without irritated by her scream because he was wearing earplugs. It seemed that he expected it though. They both then heard a loud steps, running towards them, The door then slammed opened, making them winced. Lucy eyes widened open as she saw him.

Natsu.

"What happened?!" He shouted. Makarov was about to about to answer him but then was cut by Natsu. "Is there a robber- Wait, did Jii-chan tried to do something dirty to you?" That made Lucy face turned scarlet. Makarov responded by throwing his cane directly at his face. "I did not, you brat." He rolled his eyes as he heard Natsu's groaned, rubbing his face.

"Where... am I?" asked Lucy as she broke the silence, looking at both of them. "On Earth." replied Natsu which made her glared at him. Then, the memory slowly came to her mind which made her gasped. "This isn't… a dream?!" Lucy asked to Makarov as she looked at him. Her brain tried to adapt the situation right now but it only made her headache even worse.

Natsu raised his eyebrow and then asked Lucy as he slid his hand into his pocket. "Why are you always saying 'This isn't a dream?!' and gasped?" He mocked her. Lucy just intensified her glare at him but Natsu just ignored it. She gritted her teeth and pointed her index finger which made Natsu startled.

"You... You're such a-" Then, Lucy silenced as something caught her attention. Natsu raised his eyebrow as Lucy just stared at him as if he's some kind an alien."What?" he asked. Lucy narrowed her eyes. "No freaking way... Is your hair pink? Are you a sissy?" Those caught both Makarov and Natsu off guard. Makarov tried to hold his laugh while Natsu was irked.

"It's not pink! It's salmon and no, I'm not a sissy. Blondie." Lucy's eye twitched as she angered at what Natsu called her. She threw the comforter away and stepped down from the bed. Makarov had moved aside as dangerous aura surrounded her.

 _Uh-oh..._ Thought Makarov

"What. Did. You. Just. Called. Me?" Lucy asked, word by word. Natsu just smirked.

"Blondie." Lucy was furious. She hated when people called her that as if it offended her. She went closer towards Natsu but he just crossed his arms and a smug smirk curved on his lips which boiled her anger more. She then poked her finger to Natsu's chest. Hard.

"Never." She poked.

"Call." Her eyes looked directly into his. Her fingers poked him again.

"Me."Again.

"Blondie." And again.

"I have a name, you know." She said as she narrowed her eyes. "And it's Lucy. Better remember that, Pinky." Natsu stared at Lucy while looking pissed too. "I remember it, alright. Blondie." Lucy just gasped disbelievingly. "Are you kidding m- Like really-" She was really pissed off and she began to speak incoherent words, making weird moves as she mumbled. It made Natsu tried his best not to laugh at her.

 _Man… She's one weird girl…_ Natsu thought to himself, not knowing his smirk became wider.

"Like seriously- Didn't you heard what did I just said?!" Natsu just blinked as his thoughts came back to reality, staring at her flushed cheeks. "It's Lucy, Pinky! Lu. Cy. Lucy!" yelled Lucy. Natsu didn't reply to her question. Instead, he asked her the same question. "Didn't you heard what did I said? It's salmon, not pink! Blondie."

"Whatever. It's still pink!" replied Lucy.

"No, it isn't!" said Natsu.

"YES!" screamed Lucy.

"NO!" Natsu shot.

"Are you blind or what? It's the same colour!" Lucy stated. "It isn't! It's a bit darker." said Natsu. Then, Lucy smirked. "Aha! You've just admitted it!" She said as she pointed her finger at him. Natsu was dumbfounded with her words. "What? No, I did not!" "Just admit it." said Lucy slyly.

"Admit what? Blondie."

"Don't call me Blondie! Pinky!" said Lucy with anger.

"Blondie!"

"Pinky!"

"You're annoying!"

"And you're irritating!"

"Grrr... Hmmph!" They both glared and then faced the opposite. Natsu growled and crossed his arm while Lucy who also crossed her arm, stomped her foot and puffed her cheeks. Makarov who watched the fight, stroking his chin.

"You're both looked like a married couple." Lucy and Natsu turned their face and shouted, "NO, WE'RE NOT!" Their voices made him winced as he placed his pinky in his ear. "Oh, well." Makarov said as he shrugged. Lucy puffed her cheeks as she walked to the bed and lied down. Natsu watched her and asked.

"What are you doing? Wait. Don't tell me that you're going to sleep again?!" Lucy then said. "Of course." Then, she covered herself with the comforter. Makarov and Natsu sweat dropped. Makarov looked at the clock then, remembered something important. He walked away from the bed and cleared his throat.

"Eh hmm... Looks like my meeting already started." Natsu frowned and stared at the clock. Then, he remembered something.

 _Meeting…? Wait, today is Wednesday. There's no meeting today with the councils._

"Jii-chan, there is no meeting to-" He turned his head and saw Makarov was already gone. He blinked once and then he realized something.

"Wait, you just left me alone with Blondie!"

Natsu silenced for a while. He felt weird when he didn't hear any yelling or screaming from Lucy when he called her 'Blondie'. The only thing that he heard was a cute snore. He turned his head around and surprised. "How can she sleep under than one minute?" He mumbled. He stared at Lucy for a while and blushed.

 _Did I just thought that she looked cute when she's sleeping?!_ Natsu shook his head and punched his face. Then, his stomach grumbled. Natsu rubbed his stomach and mumbled, "Man, I'm hungry..." Then, he opened the door and stepped outside.

Before he closed the door, he took a peek of Lucy sleeping. He grinned slightly as he said, "Maybe she's not that bad after all." Then, he closed the door.

* * *

Lucy slowly opened her eyes and stood up, feeling exhausted as she slept more than she used to. She then looked at the window. The skies were still blue showing it's still daytime. Lucy startled as she heard a loud snore. Lucy looked to her right and saw Natsu slept beside her while sitting on a chair. He arms were crossed and his legs were on the bed. Lucy smiled.

"Hey Pinky, wake up..." She whispered. She crept closer towards Natsu and stared at him. "Maybe he's not that bad..." Lucy said as her eyes studied his face. She slowly brought her finger to Natsu's cheek and placed lightly on it. Natsu's eyes suddenly opened which made Lucy's heart skipped a beat.

She was so shock, she forgot to pulled away her finger. Natsu's eyes shifted to Lucy. They both stayed in that position. They're staring at each other without saying anything. Her heart's beating so fast, she can't hear a thing even her breath. She secretly hoped that Natsu didn't hear it.

"Are you scared?" asked Natsu, out of blue. Lucy was dumbfounded. "Huh?" Natsu scratched his neck. "How should I say it...? Err... your heartbeat is faster than the usual..." Lucy pulled her finger away. Lucy just blinked in surprised.

Sure her heart was rapidly beating. But no human can heard it though, no matter how hard someone's heart thumping. "How… How did you know?" She asked. "Oh. Well, you see. When you're scared or something, you heartbeat will-"

"No." Lucy cut. "That's not what I meant. How did you know that my heartbeat went faster?" "Well, I'm a dragon slayer. I can hear every single thing... well except for really small things like bacteria or something." said Natsu joked.

 _Dragon slayer...? What is that?_

She was about to ask him but then she felt hungry. She got off from the bed and walked to the door. "Where are you going?" Lucy ignored him and spun the doorknob. She pulled it but it didn't open. She spun it furiously but it won't open. Then, she kicked the door. "Stupid door..." she cursed but she still spun the doorknob. She heard Natsu's voice,

"You'll break the doorknob, you know." Lucy frowned at him and asked him, "Why won't the door open?"

"Actually, the door will open when you said the magic words."Lucy snorted. "What? The 'please and thank you'?" Natsu frowned. "No." Lucy bit her cheeks. "Then, tell me." Natsu just shrugged. "Even if I told you, you can't open it because the door was under a spell where it only recognized my voice. When I said the words, then it will open."

"What's the point of doing that?" She asked as she looked at him. "One of the reason is that to make sure you won't run away." Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Then, how the old man open the door?" She asked.

"Because he's the one who made it, making he too can open the door." replied Natsu. Lucy just huffed in anger as she folded her arms. "Well then, say it." "Say what?" Natsu asked. Lucy just groaned.

 _Oh my god... Why this guy is so stupid?_

"Say the 'magic' words, dummy." Lucy ignored Natsu's 'Hey!' as she rolled her eyes. Natsu then thought deeply for awhile and then he grinned as an idea popped in his brain.

"No." Lucy just frowned. She swore if she kept frowning, wrinkles will start to appear on her forehead. "Oh, come on! I'm starving! Please..."She begged as she made her puppy eyes. "No." Natsu tried to look at the wall behind her but she tiptoed to block Natsu's view.

Natsu turned his head but Lucy cupped Natsu's face to prevent him from looking away. Natsu tried his best not to blush with her sudden act. Lucy kept staring at him with her puppy eyes while Natsu decided to look away but he can't because Lucy kept getting closer. He grabbed Lucy's shoulder and pushed Lucy away from him but she didn't budge.

 _Man, this woman is tough..._ Natsu thought.

Lucy was about to say something but then they both heard the doorknob was spun. Suddenly the door opened and Makarov appeared. He pushed the door and looked at Natsu and Lucy. From his view, they looked like they were about to kiss. They all were in shocked.

"..."

They didn't say anything.

It was an awkward moment. For all of them.

"Err... I'm sorry for disturbing you guys. Carry on." said Makarov. Before he closed the door, he winked at them. He closed the door and mumbled, "Young love..." Natsu and Lucy blushed and quickly let go of each other then yelled,

"It's not what it looks like!"

But it's too late. Makarov didn't hear them. Lucy and Natsu kept silence. "Say it." said Lucy as she broke the silence. "No." shot Natsu.

"SAY IT!"

"NO!"

And they went back to square one.

After a few minutes, Natsu gave up. He groaned and said, "Alright alright, I will! Now, stay away from me!" He said as he pushed Lucy away. Lucy grinned. She stopped her puppy eyes and let go Natsu's face. Natsu was about to say the words but then an evil thought appeared in his mind. His lips turned into a smirk as he saw Lucy was walking towards the door.

 _Payback is bitch._

"Ya know..." said Natsu. Lucy, who was standing not so close from the door, turned her head to look at Natsu. "Hmm..?" "I will tell you. But..." Natsu walked closer towards Lucy. Lucy frowned and stepped back. "Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" asked Lucy but Natsu kept moving foward. They kept continue until Lucy leaned against the door. Natsu pinned her onto the door as he placed his arm against it and smirked. He shifted towards her ears and whispered slowly.

"Entertain me and I will say the words."

"Wha...?"

Lucy opened her lips, trying to say something but her voice won't come out. Lucy stiffened as his eyes were staring right into her. She tried to gulp but it felt a big lump stuck on her throat. She never been this close to a guy and she could felt her heart was throbbing so fast. His hot breath was felt on her face.

Natsu swore his plan was to play with her but then he couldn't help himself for studying her hazelnut eyes, her blushed cheeks, and her plump, pink lips. Not to mention her heart was beating too fast making his pride swollen as he knew he's the reason why. He accidentally blinked once and the magic disappear.

Knowing that this joke was going to be too far if he didn't stop himself, he pretended to laugh. "Hahahahaha! Man... You should see your face! Hahahahahaha!" Lucy blinked once, not saying a word as she was really confused. Natsu stopped laughing and said.

"I'm just kidding." Lucy's eyes went wide and her face turned into different shades of red, not sure due to embarrassment or her furiousness.

"Why you little..." She clenched her fist and went berserk. After a few minutes, she beated out of Natsu. Lucy grabbed his scarf and said, "Open. Now." Natsu nodded furiously and said, "Okay, okay! Just… Just don't laugh at me." Lucy let Natsu go and nodded.

"Eh hmm..." He cleared his throat. "I..." And other words came his mouth was some weird mumble. Lucy tilted her head a bit as she can't understand him. "What?" Lucy raised her eyebrow. Natsu groaned. "I love my Jii-chan very much." Natsu's face turned red after he said the words.

"Pfftt... Ahahahaha! Oh my god! I didn't expect that! What are you? A pussy?!" She hugged herself as her stomach hurt for laughing too much. "Shut up!" Natsu yelled. Natsu opened the door but her laugh didn't fade away. "Just shut up or I will shut this door and you will never open it."

Lucy stopped laughing and smiled. "Alright alright..." They both then walked out from the room. Lucy stared as his back as he walked in front of her.

 _Yeah, He isn't that bad after all..._

* * *

 **Rin: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! The next update will be in two weeks, so be alert lol.  
**

 **Reply to your review(s):**

 **Guests: Glad that you liked it and hope you like this one too :)**

 **PotatoGirl14: You're welcome, I guess hahaha, and I hope you enjoyed reading this one too!**

 **: Hahaha, I wished I had more time making chapters too. And glad you like it!**

 **LynsieTheBraveShadowHuntress: Looks can be deceiving hahahaha XD**

 **Tell me what do you think about this chapter by reviewing! Constructive criticism is welcome too :) I'm sorry if I made some grammatical errors or typos.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Rin: I'm really sorry for not updating for a while. I broke my arm and there's not internet here ;^;. I tried to make this chapter a bit longer to make it up. I hope you guys liked the new chap!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but the plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **.**

Silence crept between them and you could literally can feel the awkwardness in the atmosphere. Lucy's shoulders were stiffed as she walked beside Natsu. It felt like it took forever to reach the dining room. She just groaned inward as her stomach grumble as if a metal concert played in it.

Natsu raised his eyebrow. "Are you that hungry?" He asked as the noises from Lucy's stomach getting louder in each second. Lucy just hugged her stomach while looking away from him, embarrassed that she forgot how sensitive his ears were.

"W-Well, what do y-you expect?!" Lucy cursed her stutter mentally. "I haven't eat anything at all since I woke up!" She stomped her foot and walked even faster. "Hey, wait up. It's not like you know where the room is, Weirdo."

Lucy's eye twitched. "I'm not a freaking weirdo! If any, it's you that should called that!" Lucy huffed and looked away. Natsu blinked and chuckled which made Lucy turned at him. "What's so funny?" He just flashed a goofy smile and grabbed Lucy's elbow. "Weirdo."

"H-Hey! Stop pulling me!" She tried to pulled her arm but no vail thanks to his super human strength. His smile became wider which made her to blush. "Nah, you probably gonna get lost because you're walking too slow." Lucy gasped when she heard him. "Excuse me?!" But Natsu just ignored her and continued. "Or maybe you tried to escape."

 _What?_

Lucy blinked and looked around. There's no one around and it's a bit quiet too. She then stared at the floor, thinking to herself.

 _He's right. I could escape right now. But how?_

Natsu looked at her as she just kept quiet. He just stared at her, not knowing a blush crept on his cheeks. "What are you thinking?" He asked making her flinched. She looked at him with a small smile, "N-Nothing! Nothing at all… Hahaha…" He frowned at her which made her sweat dropped. He then shrugged. "Okay." His response made her slowly sighed.

An idea struck her mind which made her lips tugged sideway. As on cue, Lucy hugged herself using her other free hand and groaned in pain. "Urgh… N-Natsu…" Natsu stopped as he saw Lucy's condition. "Hey, what's wrong?" His eyes went to her lips and it was pale as sheet. "Lucy, what's wrong? Are you sick?" He grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't… Don't worry. I'm fi-" But she kept bending her body and yelp in pain. Natsu felt a bit scared as he didn't know what to do. He then rubbed her back a bit, hoping that she felt a bit fine. Lucy then stopped whimpering and slowly looked up. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"What are yo-

Lucy used her index and middle fingers and stabbed his eyes. Natsu retreated and rubbed his eyes. "Gaah! What the fuc-" Before he finished his words, Lucy pulled her leg to the back and kicked man's precious jewel.

His dick.

Natsu could only yelled and groaned as the pain was too overwhelmed for him. His hands quickly covered his lower part and fell on the floor, rolling as he hoped the pain will go away.

"I'm sorry. I had to do this!" She bowed then turned around and quickly ran away from him. She shut her eyes, imagining the pain he felt right now. She remembered that her Chef advised that she's in trouble, just kick his dick and he felt the worst torture for mankind. She felt bad about it but she shook her head.

 _No Lucy! This is not the time to sympathise your enemy! Right now, you have to find a way out from this place._

She quickly nodded to herself then ran away. Natsu could only watched her go. He clenched his teeth as he's still in pain. He needed some help to stop Lucy. He growled inward. "Fuck, I don't want to do this… but I have no choice." He took out a small crystal ball and read a spell. A few seconds later, a hologram figure appeared from the ball.

"The hell you want, Fire Freak?"

* * *

"I'm officially lost right now."

She said to herself as she bumped another dead end. Well, it's her fault for running, not knowing where to go. She only using her instinct. She turned away and kept finding a way out.

After the long search, she found a big door in front of her. "That's probably the main door!" Her smile became wider as she went towards it. As she about to reach the doorknob, she heard a yell.

"Ice Make Freeze!"

She turned around and saw a bluish white light blinded her sight which made her squinted her eyes. She was about to avoid the attack but then something cold felt on her leg and she can't move. As she opened her eyes, half of her lower part was covered with eyes.

"Welp, that should the work."

She looked up and saw a well-built man with a smirk walking towards her. He wore a necklace and only a boxer covered his body.

 _Wait what?_

Her eyes focused on his abs and realised he wore underclothes only. She didn't know whether that today her worst day or not as the boxer slowly slipped from his waist, her face turned red and quickly yelled as she covered her eyes.

"Your-Your… Your boxer!" The guy raised his eyebrow. "What are you talki-" He then looked down and saw all his clothes were gone. "What the actual fuck?!" He cursed as he tried to wear back his boxer.

 _I'm the one who should say that…_ Lucy thought to herself as she protect her innocence eyes from being corrupted by that pervert.

"Who… who are you?" She asked as the man put on his boxer back. She swore people in this house were lunatics or something. "Don't remember me?" He replied her with her a question. Lucy frowned as she recalled nothing from her memory until she remembered a scene happened the moment before she fainted.

"Wait… You're that boxer guy from earlier! Pervy Guy!" Lucy shouted as she pointed her finger at him. He coughed as he chocked his own spit. "I'm not a perv!" Lucy just rolled her eyes as she heard it. "Yeah, right. Explain why you're always naked in front of everyone." He gritted his teeth and glared back. "It's not like I want to be like this, you spoiled kid."

A gasp came from her mouth. "Excuse me?! I'm not a spoiled kid! I raised in a well educated family unlike you, Exhibitionist." Perv just glared. "Now I realised that you might actually could cope with Flame Brain."

Lucy raised her eyebrow. "Flame Brain? Who-" She then was interrupted by a loud, familiar voice echoed from somewhere. "Hey Underpants, did you find her?" Lucy looked up and saw Natsu breathed heavily and gripped the railing. His shirt was wet due to his sweats. Their eyes met for a while which made Lucy looked away, her heart beating faster than usual. She gulped as still felt the guilt for kicking him.

Natsu pushed himself up and jumped over the railing and quickly balanced himself from getting hurt. Lucy was impressed by his move, reminding her him some kind of stuntman she saw in a movie. He pulled his shirt down, looking cool.

Perv made a small smirk as Natsu walked to him. "See, I can do better job of taking care of her than you-" Natsu suddenly leaped forward and punched his face making him fell backward. "The fuc-" "I fucking told you to stop her, not fucking freeze her, you Dumb Ice."

"Yeah, as if you can do it better." His smirk became wider as he wiped of his bleeding lips. "You wanna go, you Popsicle Crap?" "Bring it on, Fire Freak!" They both slammed their forehead and glared at each other.

Lucy started feeling uneasy with the situation quickly yelled. "Stop!" The guys both looked at her making her flinched. She bit her lips then opened her mouth, saying "A-Aren't you guys siblings? You should stop figh…ting…"

Her voice slowed down as she saw a silly smile on their faces. They soon laughed, making her feeling like an idiot. "Why are you guys laughing?! It's not that funny at all!" Her saying that made them laughing even harder.

Natsu's laugh slowly died down and took a deep breath. "Man, you are so weird." Perv nodded beside him. "I swear Jii-chan kept finding the weirdest people." Natsu said as he crossed his arms. "Yeah, like you." Perv made a snarky comeback making Lucy giggled. "Just shut up, Gray." Natsu said as he walked to Lucy.

 _Oh, his name is Gray… Noted._

He then crouched down and lit up his hand own fire.

 _Wait... What the he-_

Lucy shrieked when Natsu neared his hand towards her legs. "What?! What are you doing?! Why the hell is on fire?! Oh God, I have too many question in my head to ask but just what the hell are you-" Natsu placed a finger on her lips to shush her.

"Geez, slow down. I'll explain to you everything after this." Natsu looked at her. "I promise and dragons don't break any." He said, the same goofy smile appeared on his face. Lucy just stared at him as his words didn't make any sense to her.

"Alright, you better be." She said, not wanting to complicate things for her even more. As the ice slowly melt, Lucy finally freed herself from it. She tried to move her legs but it was too numb making her lost her balance.

Natsu quickly caught her making her blush. "This is the third time, I guess…" He smiled sheepishly. She was about to thank him but then Natsu continued. "You should probably lose a bit some weight if I have to catch you next time."

A fist hit his face which made him shouted. "What was that for?!" "For being insensitive!" She shouted back and pushed herself away from him. She was a fool, thinking he was her Prince Charming. "Hey, where are you going?" "I don't know." She walked away slowly, still feeling mad.

"Hey, let me help you." Natsu said as he stood up. "No need." She said, still not looking at him. "Come on, it was joke." Lucy just replied him with a silence. Natsu just groaned and swift her off her feet and carried her in bridal style.

"What are you doing?! Put me down this instance!" Her face went scarlet. She slapped his chest down, begging to put her down. "Can't do that. You can't walk just yet and can't let you escaped again now, can we?" He smiled lopsided making her heart skipped a bit. "Fine." Lucy glared away from him and clenches his shirt.

"Urgh. You lovebirds make me feel sick."

Gray who stood there, watching the scenes, made a gag gesture. "Heh, you're just jealous because I've got myself a fiancée." Lucy blinked twice.

 _Huh?_

…

 _Nah, I probably misheard that._

"Excuse me?!" "Get your guts together and go ask her out, won't you?" His question caught him in surprise. Before he could say anything, Natsu then turned around and jogged away. Gray could only look at him, watching Natsu disappeared from his sight. He brushed his hair roughly and sighed.

"I know that."

Lucy just stayed silence, not knowing what just happened. She then saw a huge door in front of her. "We're almost there." Natsu said, eyes still at the front. Lucy just stayed silence, brought herself closer to Natsu.

* * *

 **Rin: And done! Hope you guys enjoyed it the new update! Again, sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update every two to three weeks.**

 **Reply to your reviews:**

 **PotatoGirl14: Thank you! :)**

 **Crystalic Lotus: Glad that you liked the chap! :D**

 **Leave a review for any comments (I love to read them) and constructive comments are welcome too. I'm sorry if I've made any grammatical errors or typos. See you guys in the next update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Rin: I'm really sorry for not updating for a very long time. Apparently, my country blocked ff site so I can't access it. And I also had my finals but now I have almost 3 months vacation and I finally can access ff ;^;**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail but the plot belongs to me :)**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 8**

 **.**

Natsu stopped in front of the doors and kicked them and made the doors hit the walls with a loud bang. He then dropped Lucy which caused her to fall flat on the floor. As anger fuelled inside her, Lucy pushed herself up and gripped her hand. She then yelled, "No need to be so violent, you idiot!" She gave him an uppercut. Natsu groaned and rubbed his under chin. "Speak for yourself…" He whispered and slowly walked away from her.

Lucy glared at him but then stopped as she observed her surroundings. The decoration on the walls looked a bit old but nice. A big chandelier above the long dining table. Her nose then took a sniff as she smelled a delicious scent. Her eyes wandered around and slowly fell into a familiar figure in front of her. There was Makarov eating his dinner peacefully and Natsu running eagerly towards a seat.

Lucy slowly walked towards a seat that was opposite to Natsu. "Seems like you guys already bonded." Makarov said as he ate a piece of his meal. Lucy rolled her eyes and placed her chin on her palm. "If kicking someone balls is bonding, then yeah." Makarov choked as he heard her reply and quickly gulped down some water which made her to smirk.

He then wiped his mouth with a napkin and cleared his throat. "You're quite… feisty for a young girl." Before Lucy could reply, she was interrupted by a loud voice. "Mira!" Natsu yelled. "Fifteen special meat, please!" Lucy blinked. "F-Fifteen?!" She stared at Natsu and looked at Makarov and he just shrugged. "You'll get used to it."

"Aaand done!" A sweet voice chirped in. A long, white -haired woman came out from a door and brought a plate with fifteen meats on a tray with wheels. Lucy was awed with her beauty and could only blinked. The girl placed the plate in front of Natsu. She then looked at Lucy and smiled. "You're must be Lucy, right?" Lucy flinched and quickly nodded. "Y-Yes, nice to meet you…" "My name is Mirajane. Nice to meet you too."

Lucy made a wide smile and thought,

 _Finally, a sane person!_

"Stop smiling, weirdo."

And that instance made her smile dropped and she groaned. "Shut up, idiot." Natsu just rolled his eyes and started to devour his meal. Lucy couldn't help but gawked at his 'table manners'. "Do you want something to eat, Miss Lucy?" Mirajane asked. "A glass of strawberry juice will be fine." Mirajane blinked once. "Are you sure? Because I think you haven't eat anything since morning if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah, your stomach just growled like there's a monster in it." Natsu interrupted. Lucy glared daggers at him and again felt disgusted as watching him continued his eating. "No, thank you. I lost my appetite… thanks to someone." Natsu just ignored her, making her sigh. "Alright one strawberry juice for miss coming right up."

"Ah… No need to call me 'Miss', Mirajane. Just call me Lucy." Lucy said as she smiled. "Okay then, you can just call me Mira by the way." Mirajane said and she left the room. Lucy just stayed silence and looked at Makarov who finished his meal. She cleared her throat which gained attention from him and Natsu.

"So."

Lucy said as she tried to make her comfortable with the chair. "Care to tell me what is going on right now? And why am I here in the first place?" Makarov stayed silence and cleared his throat. "Well…" He started to look a bit worried. "First of all, welcome to Fairy Tail. Home of misfit fairies-" "Fairies?! You guys are fairies?!"" Lucy slammed her palms on the table which made Natsu choked on his food.

 _Serves you right._

"No, no… That's just a…" Makarov looked around, tried to find the right word. "…Metaphor…" Lucy then slowly slumped into her seat and puffed her cheeks. "Tch." She then crossed her arms. "Ehem… As I said, Welcome to Fairy Tail where misfit fairies lived. And the reason why you are here because… your father needs a heir so he married you off." He said while looking at his plate.

Lucy widened her eyes as the words processed in her mind. "And your parents decided that you're going to marry to-" " My father did what?!" Lucy shouted. Makarov just let out a sigh. "I know it's hard to understand but-" Makarov stopped as he saw the blank look on her face. Lucy slowly opened her mouth. "I… I need to go to the bathroom." Lucy said as she pushed her seat.

She then rushed towards the door and left the room. A few minutes later, Mirajane came in with a drink. "Where's Lucy?" She asked as she tilted her head. "Jii-chan just told her the 'Plan' and made her cry-" "I did not-" Makarov shot but then shiver went down his spine as he felt a dangerous aura beside him. "You made her cry...?" Mirajane asked and her voice was cold as ice.

Makarov couldn't help but shrieked.

* * *

Lucy dangled her legs as she sat on the rail of the veranda. She couldn't find the bathroom due to size of the castle or any room to be honest. Her tears finally fell down on her cheeks and her body was shaking as she hugged herself.

"Father… H-How could you…" She said as she sobbed. Suddenly a strong wind blew across her and a figure appears. Lucy looked up and saw a-

"AAAAAAHHHH- A DEMON-"

Lucy was so surprised her hand slipped and she was falling to the ground. Screaming as she braced for the impact, she felt strong hands picked her up swiftly.

"Natsu?"

The word slipped from her mouth. She realised it was the 'Demon' brought her up and she tried to scream for help. The 'Demon' place a finger on her lips and smiled. "It's me." Lucy blinked as she recognised the voice. "M-Mira?!" Mira smiled again at her. "Really?! How-" "It's my magic."

Lucy stared at her and thought that today she learned. "Wait, where are you taking me too?" She asked as she realised that Mirajane was flying towards a door. "It's a secret." Mirajane said as she winked at her. She preferred a wink from normal Mirajane rather her demon form though. She then slowly landed on the ground and brought Lucy down.

Mirajane then opened the door and Lucy saw a few people in the room- a kitchen to be exact. Lucy walked into the kitchen but then tripped on something making her fell on the floor. "What the he-" Lucy saw a somewhat lifeless body was on the floor. She was about to scream but Mirajane's voice cut her.

"Cana! Wake up!" The so-called 'Cana' woke up and yawn. Lucy smelled something strong from her. A bottle a wine rolled beside her. "Oh… hi, Mira." Cana nodded at her and stared at Lucy making her uncomfortable. "Damn, you got some big boobs." Lucy gasped and covered her chest with both of her arms.

"Cana!" Another unknown voice shouted. "That's rude to said that in front of our guest!" A petite female walked towards them with arm crossing. She then let out a sigh. "I'm sorry for the rudeness, My Lady." She then bowed down." "N-no, it's fine. You don't have to bow to me or call me "My Lady." Lucy said as she waved with one of her hands.

"Just call me Lucy." The petite girl nodded and held out her hand. "I'm Levy and this is Cana." "Wassup." Cana slurred as she swung her arm on Levy. Lucy took her hand and shook. "I'm Lucy." "Yeah, we kinda know you. 'The Runaway Princess' as Master called you." Cana said as she stretched her back.

"Excuse me? I only ran once not all the time." Lucy puffed her cheek. "Now now, Master was joking actually." Mirajane said and they all sat at the table four four. "Oh, and here's your drink." Levy said as she handed her a glass of strawberry juice. Lucy took a sip and fell in love with it. They talked a bit until Mirajane remembered that Makarov want to meet Lucy.

Lucy groaned in her head and went to the dining room with Mirajane. Bothe Levy's and Cana's eyes followed Lucy as they both went out of them room. Cana then whispered at Levy. "You think that chick know why she was here?" Levy just shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not."

"Ah Lucy… I've been waiting for you." Makarov greeted her. Lucy blinked twice and squeaked when she saw that his face full with bruises and a black eye while Natsu was knocked out on the table. "W-What happen-" "Nothing happened, right Master?" Lucy jumped as she heard an eerie voice came from Mira as she had a dark aura surround her. Makarov nodded so quickly as he agreed with her.

 _Oh…_

 _Mental note. Never ever mess with Mira. EVER._

Makarov cleared his throat and said, "As I told you before, your parents made an arrange married with one of the members of Fairy Tail." Lucy just rubbed her arm while looking away. "So… who's going to be my future husband then? You?" Lucy laughed dryly. Makarov blinked. "Oh didn't I tell you?" Lucy frowned.

 _Huh?_

"You're already met him by the way." Natsu then groaned as he finally had his senses. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.

 _Oh no. Oh no. Nonononononono-_

"You're going to marry to Natsu."

 _Shit._

* * *

 **Rin: And done! Hope you guys enjoyed it the new update! Again, sorry for the late update. I'll try my best to update once every two weeks. :)**

 **Leave a review for comments (I love to read them) and constructive comments are welcome too. I'm sorry if I've made any grammatical errors or typos. See you guys in the next update!**


End file.
